Stinger
The Stinger is a two-door sports car which originally debuted in the original Grand Theft Auto, and recurred in the form of different designs. To date, the Stinger has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto 1 * Grand Theft Auto 2 * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Description GTA 1 — GTA 2 In GTA 1, the Stinger based on the 1968-1972 Chevrolet Corvette (the name is a reference to the Corvette Stingray). In GTA 2 it's based on the 1963 Corvette Split-Window. It can only be found in the Industrial District of Anywhere City, and gives the ElectroFingers power-up when crushed. Both iterations of handle great, respond well, and stick to the road. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, the Stinger appears in hard-top and convertible form. Its performance is better than most vehicles, but is the least powerful of all the 2-door sports cars, with little tendency to drift. Its Yakuza variant, the Yakuza Stinger, handles better and is all-wheel-drive, as opposed to the stock cars, which are rear-drive. The Stinger in both games resembles a Porsche Boxster or a Toyota MR2 Spyder. In GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, it resembles a 1968-1973 Ferrari Daytona Spyder, an apparent homage to Sonny Crockett's Ferrari Daytona Spyder replica, yet another one of Vice City's references to Miami Vice. A working name given to the Stinger in Grand Theft Auto III is "Shark", as evidenced in the "official" website for Capital Autos http://www.rockstargames.com/grandtheftauto3/flash/capitalAutos/. Trivia * In the beta version of GTA Liberty City Stories, there was a yellow Stinger supposedly reserved for use by the Sicilian Mafia. Its was possibly going to be called the Sicilian Stinger. * The GTA Vice City rendition of the Stinger made an appearance in Manhunt 2. Locations ;GTA 1 * Appears in traffic in all three cities: Liberty City in GTA 1, San Andreas and Vice City. ;GTA 2 * Only appears in traffic in the Residential District. ;GTA III * Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. * Parked in a backlot car park on the southwestern most block in Bedford Point, Staunton Island. * Parked by a mansion garage in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ;GTA Liberty City Stories * Driven around Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale. * Parked at a driveway of the second easternmost house (next to the future Cartel mansion), Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ;GTA Vice City Stories * Spawns at a parking space in Downtown near the police station. * Parked in the InterGlobal Films studio in Prawn Island. * Spawns in Ocean Drive, along a row of parked cars in Ocean Beach. * Parked by a mansion in Starfish Island. * Behind the Malibu Club on the beach island. See also * Stinger Z29, a sports car in GTA 1. * Police Stinger, a police car in The Ballad of Gay Tony bearing no similarities with any earlier Stinger. * Yakuza Stinger, the Yakuza version of the stinger }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sports Cars